


только бы не медлить

by casmund



Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, i read all 66 chapters overnight and this is what happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спойлеры к комиксам! Пост 66 выпуск.</p>
<p>Что хуже, хотеть лучшего друга или его девчонку? Так или иначе, он крупно влип. Кэссиди так и не знал, почему он вдруг тогда решил, что последнее покажется ему самому более простительным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	только бы не медлить

Рано или поздно Кэссиди всегда возвращался в Нью-Йорк. Пожалуй, с этим городом его связала не только привычка, но и что-то большее. Он бы даже назвал это сентиментальностью или судьбой, но какая, к чертям собачьим, разница? Он снова был здесь, прошатавшись по Штатам несколько лет, избегая старых знакомых и мест, где он раньше задерживался, и, главное, наслаждаясь солнцем. Сотня лет без солнечного света так просто забыться не могла, и поэтому он долгое время каждый раз, выставив руку на свет, удивленно смотрел на свои пальцы, не занимавшиеся огнем и не пылающие болью. Нью-Йорк тоже казался другим, чище и светлее - потому что он, наконец, перестал прятаться по вечерним переулкам.  
Именно в Нью-Йорке он опять встретил Джесси.  
Они не виделись несколько лет - с его несостоявшейся смерти. Кэссиди заметил его на другой стороне улице - Джесси вообще было сложно не заметить. Даже теперь, сменив свои пижонские белые штаны и пасторский воротничок на обычные джинсы и фланелевую рубашку, он выделялся из толпы. А может быть, просто Кэссиди все еще тянуло к нему так, что он никак не могу его пропустить на переполненной улице. Так или иначе, Джесси его, к счастью, не заметил. Наверное, здесь роль сыграл и тот факт, что Кэссиди выглядел иначе без очков (да и не только без очков, вообще иначе), и тот, что за руку Кастера цеплялся светловолосый мальчуган лет трех с виду. Кэссиди спрятался от него, свернув в ближайший же магазин, и понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Твою ж мать.

***

Что хуже, хотеть лучшего друга или его девчонку? Так или иначе, он крупно влип. Кэссиди так и не знал, почему он вдруг тогда решил, что последнее покажется ему самому более простительным. Да, впрочем, нет, почему же, знал, конечно. Дело даже не в прощении - дело в ебаном стыде. Позорно смотреть на друга и думать о том, как Тьюлип выгибается ночами под его прикосновениями, как сминаются под ними намокшие от пота простыни, как она никогда не сдерживает голоса в постели - еще бы Кэссиди не знать, он столько раз зарекался не жить в соседнем с ними номере, но каждый раз он то ли по своей обычной рассеянности забывает, то ли специально мучает себя. Позорно думать о том, что, он хочет быть не с хорошенькой блондинкой, едва не прострелившей ему мозги в первую же их встречу (и совершенно его этим очаровавшей), а точнехонько на ее месте. Тьфу, пропасть.  
Джесси и Тьюлип совпадали идеально, будто засранец Бог высыпал на грешную землю, раскидав по всем странам и континентам, огромную коробку паззлов, и каким-то невероятным чудом они нашли друг друга. Кэссиди прекрасно знал, что он даже не являлся частью той же мозаики, слышал из первых уст о том, что он богомерзкая тварь, и что с Кастером ему даже дружить нельзя, но он все отчаянно крутился и крутился вокруг них двоих, все пытаясь найти сколотый край, который бы подошел для того, чтобы за него зацепиться.   
Сколотый край он сам замечательно организовал, влезая-таки между ними, разрушая доверие еще не догадывающегося об этом Джесси, разбивая вдребезги дружеские отношения с Тьюлип. Вот так всегда - все начиналось так хорошо, он нашел таких же чокнутых психов, как он сам, которые приняли его третьим колесом в компанию, но нет же, ему непременно надо было все испортить. Ему всегда было мало, с того самого момента, как он ступил на чертову американскую землю. 

***

Они встретились опять через неделю, когда Кэссиди, старательно избегавший тот район, уже расслабился и перестал подсознательно везде искать глазами Джесси. Тот сам вырос перед ним словно из-под земли, тронул за плечо (и Кэссиди никогда не помнил за ним такой нерешительности) и спросил негромко:  
\- Кэссиди?  
Кэссиди, почувствовавший себя как сраный олень в свете фар, только кивнул. Он определенно не был готов к тому, что его сгребут в охапку и обнимут так, что затрещат кости. С Джесси что-то было не так, но вот Кэссиди никак не мог понять, что именно.

***

Тьюлип было очень легко хотеть. Он была мягкая, гибкая, но не сгибаемая, с округлыми нежными формами и стальным каркасом внутри - не девушка, а мечта. Кэссиди не стал бы даже и распространяться о том, как потрясающе вкусно она пахла. А самое главное - она вся будто светилась изнутри, теплым, не жгучим солнечным светом. Учитывая все эти факторы, было очень легко убедить себя в том, что он был в нее влюблен.  
Он глупо надеялся, что его желания можно как-то осуществить, не ломая хрупкого равновесия, сложившегося между ними. Думал, что каким-то чудом выйдет так, что они просто примут его в свою компанию окончательно и безоговорочно, разделив с ним не только кровь и порох, но и постель. Он ходил вокруг Тьюлип кругами, потому что ему было слишком страшно сказать об этом Джесси.   
Когда Джесси упал, когда Кэссиди, мудак тупой, не смог его удержать, свет внутри Тьюлип померк, оставив только пустую оболочку. Он не стал любить ее меньше, но он не мог сделать ничего и для того, чтобы разжечь этот свет.  
Скрываясь от Старра, они болтались по Калифорнии, утопая в алкоголе, таблетках и сексе, который почти сразу же перестал приносить им обоим хоть какое-то утешение, не говоря уж об удовольствии. Но они оба молча продолжали эту рутину, и Кэссиди как-то убедил себя самого, что постепенно все наладится, что прежняя Тьюлип вернется и все у них будет хорошо.  
Прежняя Тьюлип вернулась, и это едва не стоило ему жизни. Впрочем, он и так давно был мертв.

***

Кэссиди не помнил, в какой момент он позвал Джесси к себе домой (точнее, на свою съемную квартирку на окраине Бруклина), но вот он был здесь, неуместно огромный на маленькой кухне, вытянувший ноги, и оглядывался кругом, пока Кэссиди доставал из холодильника пиво и сыпал без умолку своими шутками-прибаутками, пересыпая их изредка какими-то подробностями своего договора с господом мать его богом, из-за которого он здесь сейчас и был, не в силах умолкнуть. Ему казалось, если он перестанет заполнять тишину между ними, она моментально разрастется до таких масштабов, что нельзя будет докричаться - похуже, чем кричать из Голуэя в Бостон. Он сунул бутылку Кастеру и уселся рядом, испытывая ужасное чувство дежавю. Джесси отхлебнул из бутылки и наконец сказал хоть что-то:  
\- А ты, кажется, все тот же.  
Кэссиди пожал плечами, не зная, принять ли это высказывание как комплимент или же осуждение.  
\- Во всяком случае, на кровушку меня больше не тянет.  
На кровушку действительно не тянуло, а вместе с ней и на наркоту. Он пытался покурить травку где-то через полгода после своего чудесного воскрешения, и его выворачивало минут сорок. И это все лишь травка! Пробовать что-то посерьезнее желания и не возникало, особенно после того случая.  
Джесси смотрел на него внимательно, и Кэссиди пожалел о том, что избавился от привычки носить очки - насколько же легче было бы сейчас отвести взгляд. Он выпалил, опять пытаясь заглушить неловкость:  
\- Ты сам как? Какими судьбами в Нью-Йорке?

***

Не то чтоб у Кэссиди были какие-то предрассудки против педиков - за такую долгую жизнь любые предрассудки постепенно ссыпаются с тебя, как шелуха. Однако же была большая разница между тем, чтобы подставить задницу или отсосать за дозу или деньги, и тем, чтобы осознанно хотеть мужика. Кэссиди эту разницу представлял отчетливо и грань никогда не переходил. Он ведь не был ебаным педиком, так? Так. И рассуждать тут нечего.  
Поэтому очень просто было объяснить Тьюлип и себе то, что он так и не передал ей последние слова Джесси. Он просто ревновал ее к мертвому другу. Вовсе не наоборот, так херь какая-то выходит. Да и какая разница? Все равно все трое прекрасно знали о том, какая между Джесси и Тьюлип невъебенно огромная любовь. Чего уж уточнять лишний раз.

***

Джесси наконец отвел взгляд.  
\- Мы навещаем Эми.  
\- Старушка Эми! - хмыкнул Кэссиди радостно. - Небось, все еще терпеть не может меня.  
\- У нее были на то причины, не находишь? - хмыкнул Джесси беззлобно.  
Кэссиди кивнул и задал следующий вопрос, будто кинувшись в воду со скал, пока не передумал:  
\- Как там Тьюлип?  
Джесси повертел бутылку в руках и отставил, поднимая глаза.  
\- А никак, Кэссиди. Ее больше нет.  
Кэссиди будто оглушило, будто вода, в которую он прыгнул, оказалась невероятно холодной и руки-ноги свело судорогой.  
\- То есть нет?.. - выдавил он из себя.  
Взгляд Джесси, темный и тяжелый, пригвоздил его к месту.  
\- Умерла при родах.  
Кэссиди смотрел на Джесси, словно ожидая, что это жестокая шутка, что Джесси просто мстит ему за то, что он был таким мудаком по отношению к ним обоим, но Джесси все никак не смеялся и не хлопал его по плечу, а просто продолжал глядеть на него - почти без эмоций.  
Кэссиди вскочил.  
\- Ты думаешь, это так смешно, придурок ебаный? Нахер ты вообще...  
Он умолк, все еще стоя над столом и глупо раскинув руки.  
\- Ты сказал "мы", и я...  
\- Мы с Джоном, - кивнул Джесси, поднимаясь и подходя к окну, - Мы часто навещаем Эми - она любит его, как своего собственного сына. Думаю, она была бы не против, если бы мы остались у нее насовсем, но я не хочу запирать его в большом городе. Детям нужна природа, свежий воздух, знаешь.  
Кэссиди на автомате кивнул, не слыша и половины из его слов.  
\- Мне так жаль. Черт возьми, Джесси...  
Он подошел к Кастеру неловко, не зная, куда себя деть, не зная, имеет ли он право на эту скорбь, и обнял его, прижимая крепко к себе.  
\- Блять. Мне ужасно жаль.  
Джесси кивнул, утыкаясь носом в шею Кэссиди, но не обнимая в ответ:  
\- Я знаю. Ты тоже ее любил.  
Кэссиди хотелось взвыть от всей этой ситуации. Он не знал, сколько Джесси таскал это все в себе, не в силах даже поделиться с кем-то, зная, что никто никогда не сможет понять его боли. А теперь он говорил ему такое, и Кэссиди казалось, что он последний мудак и не заслуживает этих слов. Любил ли он ее? Какая теперь нахуй разница.  
Он почувствовал, как на глазах против его воли вскипают сердитые слезы. Джесси било мелкой дрожью, и Кэссиди понял наконец, почему тот показался ему каким-то другим, незнакомым при встрече. Раньше он замечал только свет, исходящий от Тьюлип (возможно, только по той причине, что только на него он разрешал себе обращать внимание), но ведь от Джесси жаркими волнами точно такая же радостная энергия - даже тогда, когда он, оставив Тьюлип посреди Франции, боялся, что та его не простит, даже когда они ссорились так, что стены ходуном ходили. А теперь он погас, и Кэссиди опять абсолютно ничего не мог поделать, не мог ничего исправить. Он убрал руки с его спины и ладонями обхватил лицо Джесси, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
\- И ради чего все было? - натянуто улыбнулся Кастер. - Столько стараний, а теперь ее нет, и остались только мы.  
Кэссиди кивнул, сглатывая:  
\- Только мы.  
Он притянул Джесси ближе к себе, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб до боли, запуская руки в его опять отросшие волосы. Они стояли так с добрую вечность, пока кто-то из них не подался вперед, прижимаясь приоткрытыми губами к губам другого. Кэссиди подтолкнул Джесси к стене и прижался следом, прикусывая его губу, возя руками по его шее, плечам, груди, расстегивая рубашку, дергая за ремень и отчетливо понимая, что ему уже не хватает рук, и что их тем более не хватит, когда Джесси очнется и оттолкнет его, мерзкого извращенца. Джесси, однако, тяжело дыша, сам притянул его ближе за шею, неуклюже сталкиваясь в поцелуе зубами. Кэссиди отстраненно подумал, что у них обоих будут исколоты губы и щеки от щетин. Он коленом раздвинул ноги Джесси, упираясь им в пах, за что наконец добился от Джесси тихого стона.  
За окном садилось солнце, заливая кухню золотым светом, и у Кэссиди будто по старой памяти закипела под солнечным светом кровь. Только бы не медлить, блять, только бы не думать о том, что они сейчас делают, только бы не спугнуть этот до страшного хрупкий момент. Кэссиди боялся смотреть Кастеру в глаза, поэтому на колени он опустился, не спрашивая разрешения, не поднимая лица, просто деловито и чуть неуклюже расстегивая наконец пряжку ремня. Он не первый раз стоял перед кем-то на коленях в точно такой же позе, но если раньше это было только унизительным и грязным, то теперь... Теперь он даже не думал об этом, все казалось естественным и правильным. Ебаный Джесси Кастер, несколько лет назад схоронивший Тьюлип, придерживал спиной стенку на кухне Кэссиди, а тот стоял перед ним на коленях, собираясь отсосать ему, и считал, что все так, как и должно быть.  
Он расстегнул ширинку Джесси и, приспустив чуть джинсы вместе с бельем, достал его напряженный, горячий член. Физиология, решил Кэссиди, на пробу проводя языком от основания к головке и чувствуя, как вздрагивает Джесси в ответ на это простое движение. Физиология и недотрах, добавил он горько мысленно, решив не обманывать себя лишний раз. Он, одной рукой обхватив основание члена, взял в рот сперва только головку, а потом и дальше и подавился с непривычки. Давно ему не приходилось этого делать. Вместе с жизнью вернулся рвотный рефлекс, раньше не доставлявший ему проблем в таких ситуациях. Раньше он мог вовсе не дышать, а сейчас запросто сдохнет без кислорода, и тем не менее затолкать член Джесси к себе в глотку казалось задачей первостепенной, а воздух мог подождать. Охуеть романтика, подумал Кэссиди, понемногу набирая ритм, и почувствовал пальцы Джесси на своей голове. Он ожидал, что Кастер вцепится в его волосы и оттрахает так, что у него перед глазами все потемнеет, но тот всего лишь поглаживал его, легко направляя, и почему-то от этого Кэссиди стало только паршивее.  
Он заслуживал и ждал грубости, а Джесси даже так умудрялся оставаться хорошим парнем. Казалось бы, смерть должна была стереть их недостатки и преимущества и сравнять друг между другом, но они остались там же, откуда начали, теми же, кем были когда-то.  
Кэссиди с пошлым влажным звуком выпустил член Джесси изо рта и провел языком еще раз, чувствуя им взбухшую бьющуюся венку. Было странно осознавать, что такие вещи, раньше пробуждавшие еле контролируемый голод, теперь вызвали только желание. Если бы Кэссиди хоть немного прислушивался к своим мыслям в тот момент, то он бы сразу заметил, что именно эта стала той последней, перетолкнувшей его через грань его дурацких моральных соображений, но ему было определенно не до того.  
Он наконец поднял глаза на Джесси, который стоял, прикусив губу и зажмурившись. Кэссиди чуть покрепче сжал пальцы вокруг его члена и подвигал ими вверх-вниз.  
\- Блять, Кэсс, - Джесси простонал хрипло.  
Кэссиди ухмыльнулся и опять взял в рот, закрывая глаза. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы довести Кастера до оргазма. Он закашлялся, подавившись спермой и, кажется, собственной слюной, и откинулся на едва выдержавшую это ножку стола, чтобы восстановить дыхание. В паху ныло, но он не мог и притронуться к себе. Не сейчас, пока Джесси, съехавший по стенке на пол и сидевший теперь напротив, смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Если он меня сейчас прибьет, подумал Кэссиди, то и хер с ним. Оно того стоило. Джесси, заправив член в трусы, приподнялся и перевалился ближе к Кэссиди. У того замерло дыхание. Кастер поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по подбородку Кэссиди, прямо у уголка его губ.  
\- У тебя тут...  
Он не стал договаривать, а бесцеремонно спустил руку вниз, расстегивая ловко джинсы Кэссиди и запуская в них руку. Хватило всего лишь нескольких движений, чтобы тот кончил тоже, закусив губу до боли, чтобы Джесси не мог разобрать содержания его стона. Кэссиди отпихнул от себя руку Джесси, а тот вытер пальцы о футболку Кэссиди и уткнулся лбом в его плечо:  
\- Что мы будем теперь делать?  
Кэссиди пожал плечами в ответ.


End file.
